


Eye of the Storm

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Lust, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	Eye of the Storm

Julie stared through the tiny, distorted window at the blue ocean water a few dozen feet below her. It had been a long time since she was on a plane. It had been a long time since she had done something as silly and outrageous as going to an island in the middle of the Pacific to get a sexual fantasy filled.

No, actually she had never done anything that outrageous.

She had always done the expected thing. She had gotten good grades and gone to a good school and gotten a good job and lived in a good house married to a good man.

But now that good man had died, leaving her behind with her good job and good house and nothing else but a set of wishes that could never come true, and a single fantasy that, maybe, could.

***

The plane touched down with a bounce and Julie tore herself away from the window's view. She was suddenly not nervous at all, despite all of the hours she had just spent in various planes, worrying about what the people on The Island would think of her, worrying about what the people at home would think of her, worrying about what she would think of herself.

A small elderly woman greeted her as she stepped down from the plane. "Welcome, my dear. I am Hayley." She took Julie’s hand with both of hers, and her hands were small and dry. "Would you like a tour of the grounds or would you prefer to get right to it? I'm here to answer any questions you may have, or make any last-minute changes or arrangements for you. Some of our guests like to be surprised, while others like to know the timing for everything that will happen and would like to choose their own factors. You have read your papers, I hope?"

Julie nodded, aware that she had every option under the sun now but content with the arrangements she had already made. "I like surprises," she said. Her voice sounded strange, as if she were trying to be sultry.

Hayley smiled warmly at her.  
"Lovely. Everything will go according to your wishes. There are only two things we insist on at this point. You must wear this," she put a small silver bracelet around Julie’s wrist,   
"at all times. It has an emergency button here and can be used to track you in case something happens. Nothing ever has, but we must be careful. The second is 'Mahalia.' Please repeat it."

"Mahalia," Julie said.

"Excellent. That is your safe word. If at any time you are uncomfortable with what is happening, you need only say that word and everything will stop. That is our guarantee."

Julie nodded. "Mahalia."

"Excellent, my dear."

As they were talking, Hayley was leading Julie down a wide path made of crushed coral. There were high fences on either side of the path about twenty feet away in each direction.

"These fences each enclose a bungalow. Other guests are on the island. You will only encounter those guests if you mutually choose to do so. All guests have carefully written cover stories if you do wish to meet but do not wish to share any details about yourself. There are also masks available in your bungalow if you choose to make use of them, as well as a wardrobe with an assortment of garments you may use however you like."

They came to the door of a low bungalow. Hayley swiped a pass card and the lock clicked. She handed the card to Julie and opened the door. "Here is your bungalow. Push any of the green buttons at any time if you are in need of anything at all, exotic or mundane. You may request a factor at any time, either for your fantasy or just to play cards or have dinner. Your scenario will run according to the schedule you set unless you change it, which you may do at any time for any reason whatsoever. Welcome to the Island. Please, enjoy yourself!"

With a final warm handclasp, Hayley let herself out of the bungalow.

***

Julie was resting on the bed, ostensibly trying to read, when the lights went out. A figure in white was barely visible as it crossed the room from the patio door she had left invitingly open.

"I have come for you." His voice was low, with a slight accent.

She smiled. "I was reading."

"I can come back later." Said Jordan

She could tell that he was smiling, too.

"No, I think I'd prefer if you stayed." She laughed at how breathless she sounded. He chuckled and plucked the book from her hands, then dropped it onto the floor before lacing his fingers through hers.

"Books are very patient. They don't mind waiting," he murmured.   
"I am not so patient. I can show you." Jordan was lying beside her now on his side. He pulled her hand gently down to his crotch where she could feel the hard length of his cock through the silky pants he wore.

She laughed and turned on her right side so that she was facing him. She wrapped her left hand firmly around his cock while her right hand crept up to cup his chin.   
"Is this all for me?" she asked as Jordan started gently rubbing his chin along her palm.

"All of me," he replied.

Julie felt her nipples tighten and a warm heaviness in her belly. This was her fantasy, to have Jordan from NKOTB. It had been two years since her husband died, two years of nothing but a few unsatisfactory attempts to get herself off with a vibrator. She didn't want love or dating or a relationship. She wanted a carefully erotic fuck.

Jordan ran his tongue along her chin and down her throat. She was already unbuttoning her loose blouse, but his hand found her breast under the fabric and he licked at the nipple through the silk. Her other hand tightened around his cock, feeling a surge in it that made her cunt ache. Once she had orgasmed just from a man sucking her nipples, scraping them with his rough stubble but she didn't want that yet. It was too soon.

Apparently, Jordan thought so, too. He rolled her onto her back and slid between her legs. His hands caught hers just as she finished with the buttons and he tugged them away from her breasts as he buried his face between them. She grabbed the headboard as his hot mouth fastened on her left nipple, then her right, then back to the left as if he were conducting a taste test. Then his tongue teased her navel, sending a shudder through her.

"Ticklish?" Jordan asked.

"Mmm?" she said. He laughed and began to tug her pants down from her waist.

"No, you first," Julie said.

"Would you like to help me?"  
Jordan slid off the bed and walked up to the head. Julie sat up and hooked her thumbs on the elastic, then she changed her mind and stood, pressing her face against his throat and her breasts against him as she started to slide his pants down. She sank to her knees, following the descent of the pants, sliding her body along the length of his and rubbing her breasts on his erect cock. Jordan let out a shuddery breath as she grabbed his cock with her left hand while her right gently cradled his balls, all tight in their sack. His pubic hair was clipped short and his cock was not extremely long but it was thick and hard, sticking out parallel to the floor.

Julie leaned against him and Jordan held her close, his warm hands sliding down her back to her buttocks to knead them through her pants. She could hear his heart thudding against her ear and loved the feeling of his cock straining against her hand, his arms strong and safe around her. He slipped one hand down the front of her pants while the other gently tangled itself in her hair, drawing her head back so that he could find her ear, her throat, with his mouth.

Jordan’s fingers slid through the short fur on her pussy and one grazed against her swollen clit. She felt like she would jump out of her skin and let out an involuntary yelp.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed and knelt on the floor between her knees. With her help, Jordan slid her pants down then gently spread the lips of her cunt apart and tapped her clit with one finger. She bucked and he moved a hand to each knee, kneading and massaging her thighs as he swooped in occasionally to brush against her pussy with his fingers or his tongue. She felt like she could put an eye out with her nipples. Suddenly, his fingers were inside her and his mouth was fastened on her clit. She tried to hold off the orgasm but couldn't. Her entire body convulsed and buzzed as if her tongue were on a battery. Jordan pushed her knees up and further apart then spread her pussy lips wide so that his tongue could find its way inside. He alternated between laving her clit and thrusting his tongue in her hole, pausing on occasion to tug at her labia with his teeth.

Little jolts coursed through her as she fell back into the rhythm of his demanding tongue.   
"I want you inside me," Julie said. "Please."

He climbed back into bed as she rolled to the centre of the mattress. Jordan pushed her knees back and apart as he kneeled between them, then he grabbed a pillow and wedged it under her butt, causing her legs to open even wider. Jordan bent forward to caress her breasts and she pulled his head down for a kiss, loving the feel of his hard cock rubbing against the outside of her cunt. "Please."

"You don't need to beg me," he said.   
"I'm yours." His thumb stroked her clit as his cock pushed against her pussy. She could feel the hot width of him pushing her open, stretching her cunt to fit him. It had been a long time.

Jordan pushed so slowly she nearly cried. In. In. So slowly in. Then he was all the way in and she was full and his thumb circled on her clit a little harder. Then he pulled out. All the way out and she gasped. He laughed then she felt his cock again, so slowly pushing inside her, stretching, filling and she was lost in a wonderful climax, harder than the last one. She could feel her muscles clamping down hard on his cock, trying to keep it inside her as he began to rock his hips against her faster and faster.

Then he kissed her again, and he was delicious on her tongue. Julie had never imagined that sex with any one other than her husband could feel so good.  
“Oh God” she whispered as Jordan continued to move back and forth, her pussy felt as though it were on fire, even her husband had never made her climax like this before.  
Jordan removed his cock from her just before he was about to climax, he reached up and placed his throbbing penis into her mouth, the taste of Jordan, Julie liked.  
“This was so wrong, this was not like her at all, what the hell was she doing, she should put a stop to this, but it felt so good.  
Julie jumped as Jordan’s fingers made his way back inside her, now massaging her clit, Oh God what a feeling.  
“Are you happy” asked Jordan bending down to kiss her lips.  
“more than you could ever imagine” Julie replied.  
They continued to explore their bodies for the next several hours before finally collapsing on the bed out of breath.  
“I have to go” said Jordan  
“You do” asked Julie? Sounding tired and disappointed.  
“My work here is done, I was sent here to give you a good fucking, and that is what I gave you, this was your fantasy, this happened exactly how you wanted it to go” said Jordan who suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
Julie woke startled on the bed, had last night all been a dream or had Jordan knight really come to her room and had sex with her…. This she would never know, but she left the Island several days later happy and fully satisfied.

THE END


End file.
